I See London
by lady-ribbon
Summary: The students of Mr. Kirkland’s history class could see him standing red-faced behind his desk…But where on earth was Francis? FrUk CRACK with lots of confusion and background noises. R/R


**Title – **I See London…

**Summary –**The students of Mr. Kirkland's history class could see him standing red-faced behind his desk…But where on earth was Francis? FrUk CRACK with lots of confusion and background noises.

**A/N - … **8D

**Reviews make Arthur happy.**

**I See London…**

Twenty-three pairs of eyes all in different shades and sizes, were fixed upon their teacher Mr. Kirkland -known _somewhat_ affectionately behind his back as Mr. Bushy-Brows- as he stammered their lesson for today, _'The Invasion of Normandy, France'._ Their attention and focus upon their teacher would have been quite normal if it had been any _other_ teacher but Mr. Kirkland.

History in that certain school was well known to be good only for a forty-five minute nap; in fact, the well known slogan for that particular class was _'History – Putting you asleep in ten minutes; five in warm weather!'. _Of course, none of this was said out loud to Mr. Kirkland (who was a crusty young man who everyone complained about, were a little afraid of, but whom nobody _really _disliked).

However, Mr. Kirkland had been trembling and shaking behind his desk since fifteen minutes into the class, and most of his students were wondering exactly _what the fuck_ was going on. His normally composed -if sardonic- voice was broken by little pants and the occasional whimper. His usually pale face was flushed crimson, and his arms were shaking as they rested on the desk in front of him.

"T-The A-Americans were _–uhh-_ a-attacked as s-soon _–mmm-_ as they l-landed…" Mr. Kirkland managed to stammer out, panting heavily as he read out from the book, his voice several pitches higher than normal.

Many of the students were wearing highly confused looks upon their faces; Feliciano Varges for instance -who almost didn't have enough brain cells to function like a normal person- was lolling pathetically in his seat, his eyes scrunched up and his mouth emitting random _'ve'_ noises at his teachers…Predicament.

"Luuuudwig~" he whispered loudly to the brawny blond to the right of him, "What's wrong with Mr. Kirkland _ve_?" Ludwig only hissed at him to be quiet as he took many notes in his notebook; Feliciano leaned over and caught the words _leather_ and _handcuffs_ before Ludwig snatched his book away from his prying eyes, rather red in the face.

Alfred F. Jones on the other hand, captain of the football team, and idiot galore who was sitting in the first row was actually gaping in bewilderment as he raised his hand into the air.

"Um…Teach? Are ya' okay and stuff?" He asked stupidly, scratching his head in confusion. Mr. Kirkland attempted to say something scathing, but because he was biting on his lip to keep the noises down, whatever he mumbled came out like a suppressed snarl. Alfred F. Jones looked highly alarmed at this, and shot a quick glance at his friend Kiku Honda as if hoping he knew what was up. Kiku however was blushing furiously, his dark hair covering his eyes and didn't appear to notice. Alfred gave up with a shrug, and returned to drawing burgers on his book with indecent enthusiasm.

Back in the third row, both Gilbert Weillschmidt and Ivan Braginski were smirking broadly and looking at Francis Bonnefoy's empty seat as if _he_ was the cause of their teachers… misfortune. They both kept shooting rather sinister looks at the backs of Matthew Williams and Yao Wang who were sitting calmly in the second row, oblivious to the dirty looks flashed at them.

Poor bastards.

Meanwhile, at the very last row, Eliza Héderváry and Mei Mei Wang were snapping pictures of their teacher at an alarming speed, frightening thoughts racing through their heads as insane smiles graced their features.

Oh yes; the Fangirl I.R.B.I.C Association was going to be _very_ pleased tonight.

Throughout all this confusion, Mr. Kirkland was panting and shaking like crazy behind his desk. He had given up trying to teach the lesson; instead giving in to breathy moans and whimpers that matched very well with his flushed face, and his swollen bottom lip. He glanced with glazed green eyes to the clock on the wall, as if wanting to make the hands move faster to the 10:00 point. Only two minutes were left, and a look of relief flashed across his face for a moment before giving in to a particularly loud moan.

The class all looked at him, suddenly quiet, and then-

The bell rang loudly, breaking the shrill noises from the desk, and the students immediately started chattering loudly, as if the class had been perfectly normal, and Mr. Kirkland had just told them to get out like normal. The students all glanced at him, leaning back in his chair, no longer moaning, but panting lightly.

Eliza and Mei Mei both thanked him, and left the room giggling. Kiku Honda didn't even look at him, but almost ran out of the room, wiping his nose as he went. Gilbert shot him the thumbs-up and went to join a confused Matthew, and poor Yao attempted to say something, but was pushed out of the room by a happy-looking Ivan, who kol'd cheerfully to Mr. Kirkland and shut the door behind him with haste.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, glad that the classroom was empty. The sunlight streamed through the blinds, casting stripes of yellow on the floor. An incessant fly buzzed somewhere near the ceiling, desperate for a way out. A moment later, a tall, lean figure eased himself out from underneath the desk, and from between Arthur's legs. Wiping his mouth of some sticky white substance, he licked his lips with relish. The blond, wavy-haired figure smiled lewdly, and leaning down to his teacher said in a sultry voice,

"So, _Mr. Kirkland_, do I pass?"

If anyone else had been in the room that moment, and heard Mr. Kirkland lean up and say, "We'll see about that if you do the full assignment,"; then seen Francis push him down over the desk, and heard Arthur Kirkland's moans, they'd be quite certain that Francis Bonnefoy had been passed for life.

_fin_

_I.R.B.I.C Association - I Rape Because I Care Association. _

_Yes..Fangirls are scary. Very scary. I should know because I'm one of them.  
_


End file.
